Many computing devices enable a user to respond to received communications sent by users of other computing devices. Some such computing devices provide one or more stock responses, stored by the computing device, that a user may choose from when composing a response to the received communication. In response to receiving an indication of user input that selects a particular stock response, the computing device may send the selected stock response from the recipient's computing device to the computing device of a different user that sent the received communication.